OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING
OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING ''is an '''online serial novel by DJay32. it is the first work in The Rapture Canon. It tells the tale of the fall of the Earth's civilizations as the end of the world draws near, and it features the Fears extensively as well as a cast of original characters. The story is told through a series of stream-of-consciousness journals kept by Jordan Dooling, and it deals with his struggles at locating his friends across the world, avoiding and otherwise trying to understand the Fears, and ultimately trying to survive the apocalypse. The story takes place over the course of five months: May through October of 2011. Reception so far has been extremely positive, with critical acclaim for almost every single page. The story's appeal is wide, with roots in all kinds of horror genres and bonus material spanning multimedia. Rapture is now finished with four acts. It can be read online here or downloaded in free PDF format here. Plot Synopsis OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING has an extensive plot spread out over five months and four acts. On May 21st, 2011, the sky turned red and monsters came out of nowhere. Cats gained four more legs, Nyarlathotep ran around as a bear, doors started leading to places they shouldn't, and a cockroach with Jesus Christ's head went around saying "Rapture is coming." Enter Jordan Dooling, a British boy who didn't believe in the Rapture before the apocalypse. He decides to keep a record of his thoughts as he tries his best to survive this impossible landscape of destruction he once called Earth. He meets a girl named Donnie, and together the two traversed to Blackpool in hopes of finding protection. Unfortunately, there their lives were sealed to serve The Harlequin, a wooden girl who could control whoever she wanted. She sends Jordan to Spain to kill important members in the growing resistance against the apocalyptic monsters, and when he returns she forces sex out of him. Finally, our protagonists decide enough is enough! So they, in a bout of adrenaline and surprise, trap The Harlequin in a freezer, where she seems to give up. However, Donnie and Jordan still need to figure out what to do to stay alive, so they stumble upon a ferry to America in Liverpool. They brace the six-day sea voyage as a series of serial killers (some of them labelled "Masked Massacrers," one of them The Rake) make the journey nerve-wracking. On the way, a water-hive-mind-thing-creature monologues to Jordan, calling herself Salmacis and saying she's looking for humans who used to be a part of her but inexplicably broke away (she nicknamed them Indisen), and ultimately telling him that she will not kill him unlike the rest of the Fears in the world. The boat reaches America, and Jordan and Donnie leave, meeting up with Jordan's online friend Danny. It's one short trip from New Jersey to New York, where our heroes meet up with another of Jordan's online friends: A girl he's got a crush on nicknamed Fentzy. The much bigger gang heads down another Door, going deeper in the alien landscape than ever before, until they meet a blind man named Tiresias. He tells them of apocalyptic prophecies, of seven ciphers holding his book closed that must be found and decoded by an enigmatic figure referred to as "The Lamb!" Might that be Jordan? Well, Jordan finds and defeats a terrifyingly large boss battle deep within the depths of this strange universe set to a tune of dubstep music, which he soon finds out was a Cipher battle, so draw your own conclusions! The decoding of this Cipher attracts the attention of Fears The Ecclesiarchway (Death in a gas mask!) and The Musicians (The Blues Brothers with the ability to obfuscate reality!), and the two work together to hinder our heroes' progression! Danny leaves the gang to find his girlfriend, and Donnie disappears with the decoding of the Cipher, so it's up to Jordan and Fentzy to cross America and decode the last two Ciphers, or so Salmacis tells them! She also lets them know that some other enigmatic figure wants to meet up with them in California, what could that be? The America-wide trek takes time, and along the way the protagonists meet even more Fears, a big resistance movement called the Rise Against Fear organization, and Jordan's ex-girlfriend Anna (driven pretty far past psychological stability by Fears, now joining the party!). They find Danny again, decode another Cipher together, encounter what they think is the slender man, see Las Vegas reborn as a supposed sanctuary from monsters, find Donnie again, lose Anna to The Musicians, and then finally reach California! Here, they help the resistance set fire to the Golden Gate bridge, watch San Francisco be sentenced to the Rapture by The Judge (don't look at him or else your eyeballs will dissolve!), then decode the last Cipher, bringing half an hour of silence to the world leading right up to... ..a duel with Bones in Guitar Hero, televised to the world! Meet Eric, Jordan's old friend from high school. He's the one who wanted to meet up in California, and here he is! Jordan wins the guitar duel (its point left ambiguous), and Eric joins the party. Together, everyone goes to Canada to relax a little, only to become trapped in a town of Indisen! The Harlequin tries to hunt everyone down only to be fought off once again. The Musicians even try to finish Jordan off, but he fights them off in a world they themselves had created! Then Anna shows up one more time to challenge Donnie to a fight, only for Tiresias to break everything up and knock people out. We're treated to a mysterious intermission of two figures discussing the journals and whether or not to continue reading. Welcome to Colorado! Anna had taken Jordan and Donnie here, in hopes of having some amount of fun before the world ended. But she decides to let them go, and they soon meet up with Fentzy and Bones again and go back to their adventure, diving right into another Door! They meet none other than Phil Collins himself in a carnival in Mexico, where he tries to shoot Jordan only to be stumped by foreshadowing for something called "The Anathema." We find something else out, too: Jordan and Bones have to battle the Knights of Xanadu, a cast of colourful characters, in guitar duels over the course of the next month, to settle the fate of the world (or so they're told! o:). So our protagonists decide, since there's not necessarily anywhere in particular they need to be, they'll set their next destination for Fentzy's hometown in Connecticut. On the way, they soon meet The Omen, a black dog who takes flesh from people whenever it's damaged, and the stakes raise even more when The Ecclesiarchway blackmails Jordan into killing people for him! And then we meet The Anathema, a scientist named Doctor Cloud who discovered a little too much and was transformed into a hideous reality-breaking monster! Oh god! Jordan duels the next Knight (Bryan Breecrest, lead guitarist of Bonnjo Vjonsped!) and then helps a group of Indisen take down a cult of Ecclesiarchway-worshippers! Guess what happens next? Oh dear, The Ecclesiarchway shoots Jordan in the back with a shotgun, so Jordan dies... only to wake up in some incomprehensible Hell named the Planck level, where an impossible demon who can only be described as The Beast is being tortured by Rapture itself. The Beast sees Jordan, observes Jordan, analyzes Jordan, and then sets him free. Jordan wakes up in his old high school to unintentionally piss just about all his friends off, and then to meet a brand new cast of brand new Fears who collectively call themselves The Neonate and say they've got a plan to prevent the terminal coming of Rapture! But they're a cast of bumbling idiots. Oh, how much drama ensues! The next Knight is dueled (The Birchman, ex-bandito), Zalgo turns out to be a real thing only to be killed in a musical battle, and then The Musicians attempt to make things better by speeding Jordan on his journey (by making him believe his friends hate him and sending him and Donnie off by themselves!) only for their plan to absolutely not work and only make things worse. Our protagonistic gang of heroes meet up again, get introduced to the rest of the Neonate, and find there are actually some formidable creatures in this new rogue's gallery! One in particular is called The Reverie, and he resides in their dreams to make their lives harder! Jordan wakes up practically mid-coma to talk/flirt with Salmacis, who flirts back/tells him Indisen are Camper who walk into a Door. Next thing on the to-do list: Talk with The Judge, try to get him to stop throwing cities into Rapture, and tell them to stop killing The Morphs while they're at it (who are helpful bird-like Fears!). His response is "No and no" and then to punish Jordan by publicly humiliating him! Our heroes then finally arrive in Connecticut, where Fentzy enjoys her nostalgia and misses her family, Jordan flirts a lot more with Salmacis, The Speculum cranks up the difficulty (mirrors! snakes!), the protagonists have an hour-long boss battle with Nyarlathotep himself, and then.. Anna is killed. In panic, the protagonists head for Tiresias, who is hiding in Canada (which is entirely on fire!). Tiresias reinvigorates their spirit by telling them The Neonate's plan: bring The Pacific (absolute nothingness!) into this world through the Topography Genera Center. Sooo we then meet the rest of the Knights, who tell they had been told by Cockroach Jesus that the protagonists were responsible for the end of the world, but they're good now, they realize the error of their ways! ..and then Bones gets blinded by Nyarlathotep! And then Jordan falls under a slender man-induced stupor getting him to almost kill his friends if not for Salmacis, who Jordan flirts with more and she flirts back and you get the pattern by now! Our protagonist hero people, ready for their mission now, go to the Topography Genera Center South and attempt to stop The Neonate! It takes eight days, but they're eventually successful. During the mission, Salmacis confesses her love for Jordan, he switches to a blue scarf, The Harlequin begs for help as The Beast is escaping his prison and after her, the Indisen reveal even more gospels for the end of the world, and then fiiiinally Cockroach Jesus tells Jordan exactly what Rapture is (in so few words, it's the granddaddy of all eldritch horrors, a holy trinity of one mind including Cockroach Jesus himself and the impossible Xanadu universe and Indisen themselves all as one single mind, and on October 21st Rapture will take Earth and eat it and it'll suck). And then Jordan yells at the Fears and then finds out he's yelling at himself and learns more about himself. Then the Beast kicks a Door open and towers over the protagonists, his molecules forming as the slender man wearing a scarf of blood and hat of shadow. Then Act IV begins! (TODO: Finish synopsis, should be easier now that I've made the style looser.) Characters *Jordan Dooling: Sixteen, British, wears memorable clothing. Narrator and chronicler of the logs. Can't make up his mind on romance. Seems to be a character of significance in the greater series of apocalyptic events. Jordan is also known to be an extraordinarily fast writer, allowing for his log-keeping, and displaying upright mannerisms in the face of fates worse than death. Also temporarily serves The Harlequin against his will, earning the moniker "The White Jester" among the terrorised survivors in France and Spain. The X. *Donnie Rand: Seventeen, British, redhead and first romantic interest. Seems to be hated by many. *Danny Finnegan: Fourteen, American, keeps his own logs. His romantic interest was killed by The Ecclesiarchway, so he's on a quest for revenge. *Fentzy: Fif/Sixteen, American, tsundere. Her sister was taken by an unknown Fear. *Annabelle Rhodes: Thirteen, American, yandere. Every Fear wants her dead. She now is. *Eric Taylor: Fif/Sixteen, American, wears memorable hats. Is one of the Knights of Xanadu. Keeps to himself. *The Beast: Formerly a Fear, now has "ascended to an even higher power." Trapped in Xanadu for months, broke free to rule the world for its last month and prepare for his fight with The Lamb. *The Judge: Fear of prejudice and judicial corruption. Takes pleasure in making sentences and condemning cities to an early Rapture. The Judge's appearance is unknown, as looking at him causes your eyes to melt. *The Harlequin: Fear of the cycle of abuse. Is afraid of everyone for everything now. The Harlot. *Tiresias: Benevolent Fear to an extent. Was trapped in his own library, analyzes all the Rapture prophecies. Trained Anna. Now helps the protagonists gather followers. *Salmacis: Benevolent Fear to an extent. Being of knowledge, trying to research the apocalypse. As of Act IV, is a full-time protagonist and main love interest for Jordan. *The Ecclesiarchway: Fear of the afterlife. Is assembling an increasing army of zombies. As of Act IV, at war with The Beast. *The Musicians: Fear of miscommunication. Obfuscates and listens. *Xanadu: An impossible universe that seems to be seeping into the Earth. *The Anathema: Formerly Doctor Cloud, now has ascended to something beyond. *Indisen: A Victim of a proxy or servant. Hunted by absolutely everyone. *'''''The Victims: Former victims of Xanadu. *''Cockroach Jesus: Man-sized cockroach with Jesus Christ's head. Prophet for the terminal coming of Rapture. The Lamb. *The Neonate: Cast of artificial Fears collectively representing the fear of the future. Created in the Topography Genera Center, wants to bring their "Tower" to the world to mercy-kill it before Rapture comes. *The Red Fears'': The "New Neonate," cast of mythological entities in Fear form. Coerced by The Lamb to work towards bringing Rapture. Art Rapture has eight official artists providing the story with over 85 pictures of varying style and size. The artists are Amelia, Cadet, darkforestwarrior, Gaz, Logic, Rappu, The Visitor, and Wiratomkinder. Raptureact1.png|Act I poster, drawn by Cadet OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING ACT 2.png|Act II poster, drawn by Cadet Act III final.png|Act III poster, drawn by Rappu ACT IV POSTER FINAL.png|Act IV poster, drawn by Wiratomkinder Category:Novels Category:OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING Category:Rapture Canon